All About You
by ashisu
Summary: She hated a lot of things, but she hated Lucina's guts most of all [ A sort-of support log for Severa and Lucina ]


As usual, Severa was too short to reach the top shelf. There was a sparring session scheduled for the Shepherd's sword fighters in ten minutes, and she had woken up late by accident. However, there was no way she was going to let her morning primping time get cut by her oversleep. Thus, she had planned to sprint over to the barracks, grab her sword and shield, and dash straight to the sparring court looking fabulous and perfectly on time.

Unfortunately for her, some _imbecile _had placed her sword up on the highest rack trying to dig around for their own weapon. She swore under her breath. "Whoever keeps putting my sword on the top of the weapons rack is _so _gonna pay." She jerked her head around and desperately looked for a footstool of some sort to grab it quickly-she didn't want anyone to see that couldn't get up there. "Ugh, it was probably that idiotic Inigo." Severa didn't dare consider trying to climb the weapon's rack: she'd already had a few bad experiences doing it.

"Oh, Severa! Do you need any help?" Severa froze in her place and cursed every god she could think of. Lucina walked over to the shelf, lightly chuckling. "Did your sword get misplaced onto the top shelf again?" With ease, she plucked it down and held it out to Severa. With a venomous glare and gritted teeth, she snatched it out pf her hands. Lucina had somehow inherited a manic growing gene and had a sudden growth spurt when she was sixteen or so. She towered over all the other Shepherds, including many of the males. 'At least,' Severa thought with an inward smirk, 'My breasts are _way _bigger than hers.' Snapping her back from her hilarious inner monologue into reality, Lucina politely cleared her throat. "Uh, we're going to be late if we don't get going."

"Oh! I-uh, I mean, I know that, I don't need _you _to remind me _Princess_. Anyway, I didn't even _need _your help. In fact, I had placed it up there myself just so I could stretch my shoulders. Thanks to you, now my right arm's going to be looser than my left! I suppose I'll just have to do stretches on it later." She flipped her hair behind her, aiming for directly in front of Lucina's nose. "I mean, why did you even come here?" Severa inquired with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure you sleep with your sword like it a stuffed animal!" She considered adding a 'Maybe that's why your haircut's so bad!' but she could see that the damage was done. Lucina was successfully left struggling for a retort and clutching Falchion in embarrassment.

With a pompous bounce in her step, Severa trotted out of the barracks. As she sauntered down to the sparring court, her inner monologue started back up. 'Gods, I guess her social skills just deteriorated as she grew taller. Now, what was she trying to remind me again?' Severa pondered it for a bit, noticing how unusually bright it was for the morning. She stumbled as realization hit her, and nearly fell down. 'I'm going to be late!' she mentally shouted as she regained balance and sprinted as fast as her little legs would take her.

* * *

In reality, Lucina had left her shoulder plates at the barracks by accident. She had requested special training by Say'ri in sword fighting just the day before. Then, Owain was passing by and demanded a spar with her; She couldn't refuse her cousin, could she? By the end of the day, she was exhausted and smelled worse than the pegasi stables. While putting away the equpiment she had taken out that day, she had taken off her shoulder plates just to air out her skin, and she had accidentally left them there. It was a perfectly good reason, but she was too embarrassed to tell Severa that she had been sweating like a hog. That same exhaustion was the reason behind her being late as well.

Lucina swiftly jogged to the sparring court, taking a shortcut she had discovered. Lucina didn't want to go the same route as Severa and make it seem like _she _was the one who didn't know the way there. The princess felt awkward enough with her long gangly legs and hair that never seemed to lie straight. What was Severa's problem with her anyway? Lucina had tried to develop close bonds with all of the other Shepherd children, but Severa had never seemed to like her at all. Lucina just shrugged off all of her dislike though, figuring that Severa didn't like _anybody_, especially her own mother.

When she arrived, all of her colleagues were already practicing. "Hey! Lucina! What took you so long? Was my _amazing _aptitude in the art of the sword too overwhelming and you were exhausted after our match?" Owain grinned, handling his sword with ease despite barely paying to his actual partner; which unfortunately for him, was his father.

"Owain, pay attention! Your wrist work is shoddy and you're resting entirely on your heels!" Lon'qu barked out sternly, jolting Owain to attention.

"Ulp! Sorry dad! My sword hand has a mind of it's own, sometimes the rest of my body just can't keep up with it's expertise!"

"My hand has half a mind to take that sword and give it to somebody who can actually wield it correctly!"

Owain wailed, apologizing rapidly and begging for his 'legendary blade, fated to be only with him, the true wielder' to not be confiscated. He had found the legitimate Mystletainn while exploring an old Risen battleground, and nearly swooned when he discovered it. It never left his side, and Lucina had heard a rumor that he tried to bathe with it but his mother wouldn't let him.

A small gong was struck, and the practicing ceased. Robin cheekily grinned beside a novelty gong that the Shepherds acquired during their travels. "All right! Let's get to some sparring everybody!" Robin called out, grabbing a list that was set down on a nearby bench. "Usually I know you guys pick your own partners, but I've decided to pick them today! Okay.. let's see..."

A few people groaned at the announcement of the random partners. Lucina swore she saw Inigo praying for his partner to be a woman. Lucina didn't really care who her partner would be, as she had decent relationships with everybody. Well, almost everybody.

"Okay! First up will be Lon'qu and Gaius!"

'A fairly even match,' Lucina thought to herself. 'Though Lon'qu will probably win.'

"After that, Inigo and Owain..."

Inigo groaned and whined out a self-piteous complaint to the gods while Owain's eyes gleamed with mischievous excitement, more than ready to kick his rival's rear.

"...After that...Severa and Lucina!"

Lucina was now the one complaining to the gods as Severa eyed her from across the field. "Get ready to be put in your place, Princess." Severa purred with a smirk. Lucina grimaced, hoping that the route to her place wouldn't kill her.

* * *

**Hey there, fanfic readers and writers alike! I'm Lola, and I'm pretty sure this is my first fic in like, what, four years? I got fe:a back in March and I totally fell in love with it. However, a very infuriating thing was the lack of certain supports, most notably Lucina and Severa. I think they would have a very interesting relationship and backstory. SO, I decided to write what I think some of their backstory/supports/overall interactions would be like since they're so minimal. Both Lucina and Severa are just two of my favorite female characters, right up there with Cordelia, Nah, and Olivia, so I really hope I'm writing them right!**

** I'm going to try to keep the MU ambiguous with minimal appearances in the story, however I needed to use them to continue the plot. So, don't get your hopes up for a lot of MU appearances. Also, I wanted to try to not include and concrete marriage ships just so everyone could read my story like it's their own file, but I REALLY REALLY LOVE THE LON'QU AND LISSA SUPPORT AND DARK HAIRED OWAIN so I had to let lonlissa be in the story. **

** Anyway, thank you for reading the first chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and questions are as well! Stay tuned for the next installment! Bye!**


End file.
